A change
by TheUsagiChuChan
Summary: Mikans dead parents have a secret that she wishes to know.Lost and hungry Mikan will discover Gakuen Alice,friends,love,and be changed.She will be trained by the very people that know her secrets.Her unique alices will leave her many hardships.
1. Chapter 1

_I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE sadly T_T_

_but I do own some of the upcoming original characters ;)_

_Explanation- This is 5 years before the setting in the manga and anime._

_THE MORE FAVS I GET THE MORE ILL WRITE_

* * *

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_It was silent , there was a murderous danger creeping up on that house. The house that everyone avoids because there is an unstable aura surrounding it, everyone knew. Knew, that someday that the darkness would come back to swallow it whole. That was the house that belonged to the men in unfamiliar black suits that always glared at you if you got to close. The owner Azumi Yuka, was rarely seen out of the house. Even more rare was that her daughter ,Mikan Sakura, a little girl of five years would be seen. It was never missed by there neighbors when she was in sight. She was a beautiful girl. Her hair was a warm brown with hints of golden strands running through it. Her orb like eyes were an astonishing hazel, with flecks of green throughout their pure color. Even more astonishing than her looks was her smile. If the sun could smile it would look similar to hers, her brilliance warmed the atmosphere and softened harsh gazes. She was similar to her mother in looks , but not personality. Azumi Yuka was a frightening person. There was no mistaking that when she caught sight of you she was thinking of the best why to silently rid herself of you if you should become a problem. That might of been the reason that nobody bothered the people of that house ,even when they heard strange, sometimes terrifying noises, coming from deep inside it. Although that was a fact, that night when everybody heard the piercing screams of people being put through something terrible, they still came rushing out of their homes in hoards. There was fierce fire growing at the Azumi house. Half of the building had already been devoured by it. As the screams increased , sirens could be heard. The fire trucks that came rushing through the streets immediately began their work. The water hoses did their job as the fireman, hurried towards the house ready to rescue anyone they came across. The only person they found that day was an unconscious Mikan Sakura. Later when the fire was put out, and the ruined remains of the house were searched , they would find one body. The body of a woman who had been feared and respected._

**6 years later..**

An Eleven year old girl ,with beautiful hazel eyes and honey brown, hair was lost. She had decided that is was time to try to remember her past. Leaving the place that she had lived for the past six years with her beloved oji-chan and been saddening , but she was determined. She knew that when she was little her mother had died in a fire, but nothing else, not even her mothers own face. She couldn't remember any of the special moments that mothers and daughters are supposed to have. So she had set out to find the burnt remains of her old house. Although she had started out with a bus ticket and some spare change, along the way the ticket had been used, and the money lost. There was nothing else to do besides search for aimlessly. After asking for instructions then having to run away from the violent people she had unknowingly asked, she became desperate. Hungry, sad, and alone she continued along the sidewalk that lined an incredibly grand, brick fence. So depressed was she that she didn't even notice the barbed wire and electric buzz that came from the wall. That was until she was thrown backwards onto the hard pavement. She began to lose consciousness from the gash on her forehead that had already started bleeding violently. As the edges of her vision blurred she could see the outline of a cats head, it was black , of that she made certain. Then she passed into the void.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

THE MORE FAVS I GET THE MORE ILL WRITE

P.S. don't worry we'll more to Mikan's point of view

and I welcome any NICE suggestions NICE= comments on how to improve my story without blatantly insulting me ;)


	2. Chapter2

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE T_T

Here's Ch.2

THE MORE FAVS I GET THE MORE ILL WRITE

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Slowly regaining consciousness she could hear voices in the distance.

"Now, now Natsume that wasn't very nice. You hurt her!!" giggled a man dramatically.

"Baka Narumi!!! Its not like it even really matters......" mumbled a young voice quietly , as if falling asleep.

Hearing the thump of an unconscious body falling she became more aware of her situation. She quickly addressed her condition. Her head was numb, body sore and stiff. She slowly opened her eyes, frightened of setting off the pain that was slowly blooming from her head. What was seen was extremely confusing. A strangely dressed man was holding an unconscious boy,closely. The black neko mask was what immediately drew her attention. She knew she had seen it before passing out ,but had completely missed the guy who was wearing it. Because he was wearing his mask, she decided to focus on his clothing ,which was a uniform. The outfit was made up of a pair of red,plaid knee length shorts, a gray sweater, with an emblazoned crest in the holding an A. The symbol was strangely familiar to her and made her brain think. Her head highly disagreed with thinking to much ,so she quickly brushed the feeling aside. Although he intrigued her, she could no longer ignore the misplaced pink outfit beside him. _The man was......a man, right?_Although his voice suggested so, his looks made me doubt. His light pink shirt matched his face. Bright blond hair, and sky blue eyes with milky white skin. There was a alluring aura surrounding him that Mikan could just barely ignore. When she had focused on the entire scene, the man was staring intently at her face.

_(Switching to Mikans point of view ;)_

"What?" I carefully asked. The man blinked, as if coming out of a daze

"Nothing ,I just thought you should come with me immediately and get that injury checked."

"Are you kidding sir??" I asked."I'm sitting here watching you , I'm pretty sure abduct, an unconscious boy and you want me to go with you? Well I'm sorry ,but my oji-chan told me not to follow strangers, especially suspicious ones," I told him quickly making sure to glare to seem intimidating.

He gave me an exasperated look and slowly came towards me with the boy in his hands."Now,now you need to get that checked, it must hurt, come with me quietly." While saying this he looked at me intently ,as if expecting me to obey willingly and happily.

I only gave him a stern look that clearly said _I'm not going anywhere with you weirdo._ His facial expression dropped to those of an extremely surprised person.

Cautiously he told me "Cute,little girl, I'm a teacher named Narumi-sensei and this is my student now pleaseee come with me and get that wound treated I promise I wont do anything strange." His frantically worried tone was the only reason that I decided, cautiously, to follow him. When he saw what I had decided he quickly cheered up and apologized for frightening me and also that he could not carry my wounded self there.

"Where exactly is there" I groggishly asked as I heaved myself up with his help.

"'Why Gakuen Alice's hospital of course!!"

"Gakuen Alice??" The name gave my memory a strange push, as the symbol had.

Giving me a strange look he said"'You do know where you are right?" Staring blankly at him, he announced in his most dramatic voice "A defenseless young girl like yourself should not be wandering alone,lost!!. Just so you are not confused anymore I'll tell you where this is 'eh hmm' I'll repeat, Gakuen Alice!!! A school where geniuses go."

"Geniuses, huh? well I could never get in here thats for sure,"I randomly commented.

"You'd be surprised little girl, I'd bet...!!!!!!! Oh my I believe I haven't even asked for your name!!"

Surprised, but not frightened I replied with, "Mikan Sakura,sir."

"Oh, yes well, as I was saying, Mikan-chan, you may be surprised, there's always a chance that you're one of those geniuses that could attend this school."

" I still don't think I could ever get in , I'm not very smart."

"I'll let you in on a secret Mikan, you don't have to be smart to enter Alice Academy, the definition of genius ,here, has less to do with smarts than with the talents some people are born with."

I was intrigued ,but when I tried to questioned him farther he,very obviously, cut me off by announcing that we had almost arrived.

Glancing in front, I observed that we had indeed arrived, well , at least part of the way. In front of me stood a very sturdy looking, iron gate with a sign lettered, GAKUEN ALICE above it in bold, gray letters.

The gate strangely made me want to turn around and run away. Running all the way to the nearest police station requesting to be sent back to Oji-chan. I quickly smashed the feeling before it could have time to fully form.

My resolve would not waver I told myself over and over, as I gazed at the intimidating entrance in front of me.

And this is how I arrived at Gakuen Alice. With banged up me, a strange teacher, and a kuro neko

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

THE MORE FAVS I GET THE MORE ILL WRITE

As before, helpful criticism is welcome,don't forget that this is my first fanfiction ;)


	3. Chapter 3

GAKUEN ALICE does not belong to me T_T

the more favs i get the more ill write

* * *

As Narumi-sensei talked to the man posted to guard the gate I decided to study what I could see so far.

_Beyond the thick bars of the gate I could see what I though was a bus. Besides the bus and the street there was nothing else ,but a forest landscape , strectching out as far as my eyes could see._

"What is there a bus for.."I quietly mumbled to myself.

So set on observing the scenery was I that I failed to notice when Narumi-sensei had finished talking and come up behind me

Until, he mysteriously said ",This Academy is very large Mikan. It has separate buildings for High School, Middle School, Elementary, and that's not even mentioning all the other buildings that are deemed ...necessary. To get to them all ,or at least most of them, a bus is quite important."

"Oh, what did you mean by saying that the bus goes to 'most' of the spots."Narumi-sensei?

"Now, now, Mikan-chan we need to get going so we can get your forehead treated. You shouldn't talk so much your wound might open up."

Quite disgruntled that I had been cut off again, I followed him through the open gates.

As I climbed up the steps of the bus I noticed that it was ,strangely modeled after a rabbit.

"Come,on Mikan-chan, sit next to me!!!"Narumi yelled, snapping me out of my weird thoughts.

"Ok,ok,ok Im coming ,calm down"

I quickly sat on the light, purple seat located next to him to pacify him.

As the engine started up I began to feel a prickling sensation at the back of my neck, as if I was being watched.

Because we had sat in the first seats that we saw, which were right next to the entrance, I hadn't noticed, who, exactly was currently in the bus.

Slowly and carefully I looked over my shoulder to see who occupied the bus. I was scared, there were six other people in the bus that I hadn't even sensed. If it weren't for the disturbingly dark aura coming off of the man in the back , they would have gone completely unnoticed by me.

Only one word could describe the man that was currently glaring at us, terror. He wore a black trench coat, with a similar colored outfit. He had midnight black hair that almost looked blue. All of that was very intimidating and all ,but not nearly as much as his face. There dark shadows underneath his hair, contrasted my the pure white ,lined red, mask that he wore over half of his face. Although it seemed as if he was trying to hide it ,you could still tell that he was very fit by the way that he sat. Shoulders tensed forward, head bunched into his palm.

While staring at him I had unconsciously gripped Narumi-sensei's arm in a alarmed way. He glance down at me and saw how pale I was and looked for the reason.

Seeing the man in black, he held the boy ,he had put in the chair next to him, closer.

I told myself he was paranoid, then quickly changed my mind when I felt the tension increase behind us, in response to Narumi's movement.

Angered that he was scaring Narumi-sensei I turned around and stared at him in defiance for the rest of the trip there.

Because the chair had actually covered most of my face, except for my eyes which could be seen through the hole of the head rest, the dark man hadnt seen my whole face.

As we stood up to go there was no way to avoid having to show my face, so it was seen completely.

When his gaze entered my line of sight, his entire being turned rigid with shock and maybe , astonishment.

He tried to mask his expressions , but they could still be seen, even through his mask.

First there was denial, anger, and then a cold calculating feeling that made my hair stand on its end.

Tearing my gaze away from the man I quickly exited the bus with Narumi-sensei.

While both of us stared at the bus Narumi quietly and deeply told me ", that was Persona, he's also a teacher. You should avoid him Mikan, that is if you even have the opportunity to need to. Hes a dangerous man and it seems that he didn't like you."

_Huh I thought to myself. Narumi isn't as dense as he pertends to be if he noticed the way Persona reacted to me._

Still thinking about that strange encounter I followed him into the hospital, that I though was much to large, even for all the people that must live here.

_I mean its not like theres alot that could hurt you at a school , is there?_

Thinking back to the ride on the bus I wasn't to sure.

* * *

the more favs i get the more ill write ;)

helpful critiscim please


	4. Chapter 4

We both adopted a silent rule as we entered the hospital.

When we went straight to a patient room ,without any inquires from the nurses ,I had a feeling that this was a very common thing.

_A hospital that's used to students coming in with gashes on their head and unconscious bodies is very strange ,I thought to myself._

The Kuro Neko looked at peace ,in the soft bed we had laid him in, as I gazed at him.

There were shadows underneath his eyes that worried me. _No kid this young should have worries large enough to give him dark circles that big._

Even though they marred his complexion he was still handsome. His hair cutely pointed up on the ends with a strange gracefulness.

To put a name to this neko I asked Narumi-sensei what he was called

"Natsume Hyuuga... Hes one of our more troubling students."

"Yes!!! Very troubling indeed Narumi-sensei, you shouldn't have bothered with rescuing him then sensei. He would have been much better off anyways....... getting away from this hell-hole."

I was startled ,but kept to myself as Narumi conversed with this girl who had secretively been laying on one of the larger couch chairs in the back of the room.

"Now, now Adena you know they would have brought him right back anyways"

"I know Narumi, but it would have done him some good to have been able to get away from this place, even if it was just for a little while..."

"Yes, yes , well I believe introductions are needed , right Mikan?

"Well, well Adena, now then , presenting..... Ms. Sakura Mikan-chan and Mikan-chan presenting !!!!" said Narumi in his most feverishly dramatic voice.

She was petite,but not weak, that was for sure. There was a certain forcefulness in her that left me no doubt as to her physical abilities. Her eyes were maroon and she looked just as fiery as Natsume did. The only difference was that her hair was a wavy dark brown, with red streaks running through it. Her age was most likely not that much more than my own.

I absorbed all this in as I shyly waved a little to substitute for my 'hi'.

"Hello, Its a pleasure to meet you darling," she said sweetly. "Now Narumi, down to business. Why is a non-Alice Gakuen student here? ..........well I guess that wound on her head explains everything. BUT ,and I say BUT you should have stopped him before he got innocents hurt AND you should have taken her to get that wound cleaned up instead of talking to me ,like the woosey u are. So AND I'll repeat it, since you are a WOOSEY, ill take her to a nurse and get that fixed while you stay here and look after Natsume

"AHHHH my sweet student what happened to the days when you were so cute and timid!!!! What happened to the days when you would smile at me and cutely call me Narumi-chan-sensei!!!!!!!!!!!" he wailed on ,while biting a tissue with tears the size of candy drops falling from his eyes.

"Oh, please Narumi, that's was years ago, PLEASE grow up!!!

Although she said that, I detected a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"Hehe , come on Mikan lets leave this idiot alone with his precious student," said Adena.

"Sure but don't think that my cut is really , that, bad. I bet if I wash the blood off it will look brand new."

"You haven't really looked in a mirror have you?"said Adena. You look like you went through a pile of ashes then got mugged while being stabbed in the head."

"I'm sure I don't look that bad...." I said as I drew towards the only mirror in the room fearfully.

_I was a mess,,, My gold-brown hair looked more gray now and my bangs were a bloody matted mass._

"'Oh my god.... I do look like I got stabbed in the head."

"Don't worry, its not that serious, I mean you're still alive aren't you?"Adena giggled while she pulled me towards the door.

"Now, now, letssss go"

I decided that the only way to pacify her was to follow. So we left Narumi-sensei alone, still weeping from the insult Adena a dealt him.

She led me by the hand toward one of the nurses."Miss, will you have a look at the girls head its a bloody mess."

"Oh jeez , it sure is, let me get Imai to fix it up," said the nurse as she walked off.

"Um.. you probably would've figured it out anyways being here, but instead of smarts the students of this school get in by having a special ability. If you think back you remember alot of fire when you hurt yourself in that explosion, right?"

I nodded because I did remember. _I had seen Kuro Neko's mask in a sea of red flames just before I passed out._

"Yes, well, there are these things called alice's.....!!!!!" All of a sudden Adena had this frightened look on her face, as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

"Well, well what do we have here. A little group talking session, huh?"

I jumped in surprise because I had not seen anyone passing by us, and certainly not near enough to hear what we had been speaking about.

"Adena!!! Go to your room now , Ill deal with you later!"snapped a voice as cold as ice

I didn't know that voice ,but I recognized the aura coming off the man behind me.

Adena gave me a guilty look as she dashed off towards the door.

As I stared at her wishing I could follow , I turned around to face the man I was sure had purposely came here just to terrorize me.

He smirked as he saw my look of defiance and I knew I was in trouble. This man had come to tell me my future here, for good or bad I didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

GAKUEN ALICE does not belong to me

* * *

_JUST two hours ago_

_In a room that was furnished with comforting colors , but could never be more less than comforting, was a tall man. He was dressed nicely and had an air of superiority. As he sat in his darkly wooden desk he faced the man in front of him with expectancy._

_"Now, what was so important that you had to pull me out of a meeting?" said the tall man ,to his most trusted agent Persona._

_"Yes sir, well as always Natsume Hyuuga tried to escape yet again, but during this attempt he managed to harm a civilian who is currently inside the Academy hospital being treated."_

_The man looked up with a calculating gaze directed towards Persona._

_"Now we both know you wouldn't have come just to report this, tell what is so important about this incident."_

_"The girl .......The civilian that he brought here. She looks like 'that' women."_

_!!!!!!"Are you sure?"_

_"Absolutely sir ,she looks exactly like her, except I must say with a pair of eyes, more innocent than 'that' woman's could ever be."_

_"Well then, you know what to. Find out if she has an alice then get her enrolled. She could be a valuable weapon if both her parents alice's managed to root in her body. Whether she wants to or not , we 'will' get her to work for us."_

**END**

The man whose full face I hadn't even seen asked me "Girl, whats your name?"

"What's it matter to you?" I told him defiantly.

"It doesn't really, but the teachers here might want to know the name of their newly enrolled student."

"You have to be joking, after what I've been put through I wouldn't want to go here, even if I found out I have one of those special 'Alice' abilities."

He smirked at me

_God was I beginning to hate that smirk of his_

As if I had just said the one thing he wanted to hear he told me coldly "So you figured it out, I guess you're not as naive as you appear to be. People that find out about this school either, one , never leave again,two, disappear forever,three,become a part of this school."

I looked at him in horror and knew that he was not joking. If it was necessary, he would use force.

To buy some time I told him "Sakura Mikan is my name....."

He tense body loosened and his expression told me that he was surprised I had given up so easily.

Just when I thought I was going to have no choice ,but to go with him Narumi-sensei appeared.

"Adena-chan!!!!!!!!Where are you?? Mikan-chan!! Where did you all go." cried Narumi

As Persona turned around to see what all the commotion was about I decided to make my escape.

I quickly searched for the nearest exit which was luckily very close. I made a dash for it, just when I thought I might be able to get away with this I heard shoes snapping on the floor, quickly and efficiently after me. More scared that I had ever been in my life I looked over my shoulder to see how close he was.

My eyes widened when I saw him running easily right beside me. Keeping up with me he reached out to grab my wrist at the same time.

I felt a searing pain through my body when we made contact. I watched in horror as my skin started turning black. I came to an abrupt stop and tried to forcefully pull my hand away from him.

_I screamed inside my mind "STOP!!STOP!! "_

Just when my vision started to slip for the second time today I whimpered "please stop ,no more............."

As I felt the pain ebbing away I fell over only to be caught in the clutches of the person who had done this to me.

Before I temporarily left this world I stared at him with hate

His words as I fell into my black, little world "See you do have an Alice ability and you WILL join us whether you want to or not," still echoed even after I could hear it no more.

I was caught

* * *

;) I love a good action story, this WILL be updated soon


	6. Chapter 6

Please wait for me, Ive been having exams so things have been a little slow

* * *

A little girl with hazel eyes and honey brown hair was waking up.

Someone had taken her to a dark , by the looks of it a office room, and placed her on a couch.

When she tried to sit up she felt a stab of pain run through her neck, down her back. To stop it from hurting she tried to observe her surroundings without moving.

Alarmed she could tell there were two people with their back turned right in front of her.

They kept on talking, seemingly not noticing she had stirred ,while she remained silent and listened to them converse.

"Get her enrolled by tomorrow, Persona. Make sure that shes kept as an outcast, I don't want her getting to close with the others and getting ideas."

"Yes , and what do you want me to do when she wakes up?"

"Explain to her that she goes to school here now and if she tries to struggle immobilize her for a day or two. I know that you recently had to use some drugs to get some confessions by the targets on your latest mission. I give you permission to use it if necessary. Watch her for now."

I heard a door close and guessed that the person giving the orders had left the room.

I didn't dare oped my eyes because if I did I knew my world would change. Instead I tried to fall back to sleep so I could forget all about this. The option was eliminated when he started talking to me.

"I know you're awake.... Now listen to me, from now you will be going to school at Gakuen Alice. You don't have a choice, there is an alice in you and maybe another.... But well save that for finding out later during you're training."

When he said 'training' there was a menace behind his words that frightened me. All though deserted my mind. I only knew that I needed to escape. Blind terror ,that's the only way to explain my next actions. Even though I knew'knew' that I couldn't escape I blindly surged forward searching for an exit.

There was a door right to my left, maybe 7 feet away. Like prey escaping the predator I dashed towards it ,and felt adrenaline rush through me. Just when I began to allow some sense of hope to form I felt a hand close around my neck.

"You are allowed to try to run, but you will never succeed," said an arrogant voice while its owners face smirked.

In that instant all the fury that had been building in me exploded and I grabbed the nearest object ,which happened to be Persona mask whichwas right behind me. He cursed as I tore it off his face while I struggled to breathe.

With no time to look at his face, I slammed the mask against his head. Although I was not strong enough to do it with my bare hands, the mask was. He groaned as he got on his knees while holding his head.

I took my chance and whipped the door open. I was in a corridor , wasting no time I started running as soon as my feet touched the ground in the hall.

There were a series of layered rooms that you had to open to get where ever they eventually lead to. Since the halls were widely free of space I was terrified that I would open one and see a guard. Or worse that Persona man. My hopes of not encountering one was broken as I opened the door and saw a boy.

No it was, that, neko, the one who had got me into all this. Now that his mask was off I could see that his eyes were a piercing red, they matched his midnight black hair perfectly, even his ear piercings, which complemented his eyes where, nice . While I was googling over his face. He stealthily ran up to me and looked in my eyes.

"BAKA... "

He quickly grabbed me and held me in place.

I was stunned , how could I have been so dense. Sure he was good looking ,but not enough to get myself caught over.

"Sorry , polka dots ,but I looks like you're running from something, and coming from that direction it can only me one thing. Its your neck or mine, so..thank you very much I'll chose yours."

I struggled then , mostly because I wanted to smack him in the face for seeing my underwear. Why.. of all couldn't she have worn pants, her skirt was sticking up and she guessed that he had seen.

"You jerk, , PERVERT, BAKA!" Get away from me. My struggled became more frantic as I heard foot steps coming from down the hallway.

Somehow I managed to free myself with enough time to get a punch to his head.

While he was temporarily stunned I struggled in vain to escape before those steps reached us.

I might as well as not tried because almost instantly as I reached for the door I heard a voice.

"Now, you are annoying me. First me then him, did you really think we would let you escape. Come here quietly or I will have to put you asleep. And NO, it wont be with an alice,it will be with one or our more other useful possessions,,,technology."

He held up a scyringe so I could see it. I stared at him horrified as I realized that he was threatening to immobolize me with a drug. I had the feeling that if I was caught , later would be even worse. So I returned my gaze to the door and started inching it open.

"Why do you struggle? It hopeless you know," he said as he yanked my head back exposing my neck." Just so you know this will be a painful sleep for you."

"NOO! GET OFF OF ME!"I screamed. It was no use though, I felt him send the sleeping incentive forth and then everything, vanished..............

....................................................................................................................there was nothing..................................................except fire.......the pain..............................unbearable...................

**

* * *

**

**NATSUMES POV**

_She was a scrappy girl, he would give her that. She had got him in the head hard enough to dizzy him, causing him to let her go._

_He let her go knowing that Persona would handle the rest.... He watched as the girl he had got involved in all of this was cornered._

_Persona reached under his trench coat and pulled out a syringe._

_Natsume was surprised, those drugs were meant to only be used against missions, when torturing someone or getting them to be submissive._

_They created a dream that you could not escape from, at least not for 3 days. When it was over you were pleading for mercy and begging to be told what to do._

_Even though Natsume felt a certain degree of guilt for getting her involved with this, it was crushed by a sense of curiosity._

_Why? Why was this girl so important? They wanted her, the principal, and because of that , persona. She was just a child. Did she know something, Or maybe she had a special alice they wanted to get their hands on. Either way Natsume left it to Persona and started leaving. He needed to pick up his next mission assignment. There wasn't any rest for the dangerous abilities class......._

_.....................................she had pretty eyes_

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING :3


	7. Chapter 7

Exams are still going on T_T at lest im done with the AP one though

* * *

"Ugh" As she slowly woke up , again, she told herself that she was not going to pushed around anymore. Instead of quietly getting up like she was afraid she shot up. Ignoring the pain all over her body , that threatening to make her fall unconscious again, she looked for someone to yell at.

Her feeling went for anger to confusion in one moment.

"Where am I!"

She was locked inside a room. What infuriated her was that they had decided to lock her in a white padded room.

Did the think she was some kind of ...crazy?

After a while of banging on the immovable door, she plopped down onto the floor in a mess.

She couldn't take all this. All she had wanted to do was find out about her past, she didn't ask for all of this to happen.

Then her tears began to fall. Slowly at first ,but quickly transforming into a heavy torrent.

When she heard the rattle of a lock being undone she quickly stifled her dries and tried to wipe any remains of her tears away.

In came the man she was coming to hate with all her body.

He look at her face silently and motioned for her to follow him.

"Try to run and Ill just catch you again."

I was shoved into a hallway and directed toward the women's bathroom.

Outside the door he handed me a plaid uniform and some bandages.

"Go change and make yourself presentable," he said in clipped tones.

Although it infuriated me to do anything he said I knew that this was not an option. So in I walked while he waited outside. When I came to a mirror , there was a moment of terror, a stranger was in the mirror. I was a horror the past days events had left me looking haggard. My hair was a birds next and I deep sunken eyes that resembled a pandas. I wanted to cry in relief when I saw that the restroom was connected to a shower. I quickly stripped and plunged into the ice cold water that I had prepared in hopes that it would make me look more alert. A dollop of strawberry shampoo, a bar of soap later, and the stings of water entering my cuts, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the cabinet under the sink.

Unfolding the uniform that had been passed to me, I saw that it was the same as Adena's

"Adena!..." I gasped when I realized I'd forgotten about her.

_I wonder how shes doing?Persona better have not messed with her. I could take the things done to me silently , but when my friends were threatened I got serious._

Not wanting to make the man waiting outside angry I quickly grabbed the bandages he had given me and tried to dress my wounds myself. Crying in frustration I slammed my hand down on the table, I couldn't get the bandages to stay. After a while I heard a knock. I quickly wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door a crack.

"Adena!"

"In the flesh, now open the door so I can help you."

Obediently and happily I admitted her.

"I was worried about you!" W e both said in unison.

We both tried to control our giggles from being overheard.

"There was nothing to worry about Mikan-chan , I just had a mission that was slightly harder than others as punishment."

"Oh, well anyways I'm glad you're okay you looked really scared yesterday."

She looked at me funnily "Yesterday? Mikan I haven't seen you for 4 days, do you know how worried I've been!"

"Four days?......"I was shocked, how had so much time passed? When I tried to remember what could have possible happened in that unknown time period all I got was the ghost of an immeasurable pain. As I shuddered Adena looked at me more closely.

"Mikan I'm sorry ,but you look like hell," She gave me a stare that dared me to argee and I hung my head in embarrassment.

"I know."

"Well, time to get to work. Now show me the worst of your wounds and I ll bandage them. That's what Persona called me for after all."

I showed her the worst of them while I silently wondered why Persona had even gone through the trouble of trying to help her.

I guess that means that I'm going somewhere that he doesn't want me, to look like I was just tortured for days.

It didn't really matter, no matter how many bandages we had ,they wouldn't cover the fact that Id been hurt. Actually the wrappings made it look even worse. When we were done the only spot really that hadn't been covered was my face, ..not including my forehead.

They uniform masked some of it, except the the legs,which had a couple of bandages.

When we were down we both looked in the mirror at me.

"It'll have to do,"we both said.

When we left the comfort of the restroom we were confronted with the shadowy guy who had been forced to wait.

"Its about time" he snapped at us with a glare and a smile that chilled my bones.

"You look presentable enough, lets go. Adena you go back to class!"

"Persona.. I was kinda hoping I could came with you and help Mikan."

He gave her a silent glare that refused any compromising. Adena sent me a silent apology as she walked off towards, I'm guessing her classroom.

"Mikan, lets make things clear. You are now enrolled in the elementary class. You are going to your homeroom class with Narumi. From now on your specialization class is the dangerous abilities class. You will remain here until your second alice is discovered then you're superiors will discuss what is to be down with you. In the meantime you will attend classes regularly."

Honestly I was interested, even though I hadn't forgotten about my mission, I still wanted to know more about this school. That is until I heard his next words.

"You are not allowed to leave the grounds under any reason without permission."

"That's not fair!" I screamed.

The passerby's all made a point to ignore what was happening as I struggled to make a run for it.

He held my with an iron vice grip until I was sure I would have one more bruise to add to my collection.

_When one knows there is absolutely no chance at something , they give up. That's what I did,.......................... at least temporally._

* * *

Reviews appreciated , I hoped you liked it, if u have any reccomendations please tell me


	8. Chapter 8

GAKUEN ALICE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME T.T

Sorry for the long wait.. I just hadnt that empty head feeling.. writers block?

* * *

I tried to look at the bright side as I realized that he had said Narumi, or I guess Narumi-sensei now, would be my teacher.

He stopped as we neared a room that narumi-senseis voice and others complaining ones could be heard. He took off his mask quickly in , im guessing an attempt to look more normal. When he saw my skeptical glance he stated. "If you are trying to force fear into the hearts of people the best thing to do is to let them know that even you are human. That way they're even more scared of you and the concept of 'humanity'."

As he said this his tone actually took on a preaching one and I finally thought of him as a teacher. Even is it was a , scary as hell, teacher. His moment of humanity ended as I remembered all the things he'd done.

"If you hurt Adena or me again I'll kill you." I told him this even though I couldn't back it up with actions. Shamefully even my voice wavered.

He smirked as he noticed the hesitancy and said" Go ahead and try ,little girl, many have and failed. Adena , Angelmark, as shes known to the people she hunts down and kills, doesn't need to be protected by a weak and pitiful brat. And trust me by the time your trainings down you'll be plenty more hurt. You might be less pitiful though. No strike that you'll only be less weak."

Even though I knew it, I was still astonished by the things the school was making Adena do. Shaken, I tried to keep an unmoved posture and glance. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to keep me as hopeless and scared as possible. He might hurt me ,but I wouldn't allow him to fighten me anymore or keep me timid and submissive.

He took in my determined look and chuckled

"Why are you laughing!" I yelled at him. Here I was trying to show him my defiance and he thought it was funny.

"Seeing your small face look that determined makes me happy," I looked at him like he was crazy.

" It makes it all the more fun to train them when they're more resistant, you get to break them down one piece at the time."

My heart couldn't take that last comment so I looked away. He enjoyed making people afraid so I resisted. It was even harder to keep up this unafraid facade when he didn't wear his mask. His pitch black endless eyes sucked you in and made sure you kept feeling like prey.

He impatiently took my hand and firmly pushed me into the classroom. As we both entered the classroom previous conversations came to a halt. I didn't know what to do when I met that many faces to I tried to put on a distant appearance. Persona went up to Narumi and rudely took his place.

"Hello student, Im the DA supervisor and I've come to bring you a new addition. Her name is Sakura Mikan and I hope you treat her well."

The 'I hope you treat her well' comment caught me off guard ,but I had caught that carefree manner. He didn't really care if I made any new friends.

"I hope that you keep her out of harms way , Natsume." "Since both of you are in the same class and same specialty groups I'll make it your responsibility to make sure shes in the right place and on time."

I silently fumed at being spoken of as a direction hopeless idiot. I might have even voiced some opposition if I hadn't noticed a familiar face in the sea of new classmates.

HOTARU!

I screamed as I found her. My old friend from my orphanage day's was in front of me. We had been separated when oji-chan had came and taken me away. Although I was happy about finding my family I had always missed Hotaru. We had kept in contact until a little more than a year ago. I realized that since she was hear I had an explanation for why she had never responded from any of my letters and calls. If she had the same restrictions I did than there was no doubt that she was ALLOWED to speak to anyone outside the campus.

Even though I saw Persona frowning in my direction I couldn't keep myself from going forward to hug her.

Hotaru recoiled as she saw me. She looked uncertain and confused.

"Mikan, ,….. what are you doing here?"

She looked at me as if she felt sorry for me. I had noticed the way she had stiffened when I hugged her and I tried to find a reason for it.

Of course she would be unsure. I was the new student who was apparently being grouped with the terrible Persona-sensei. I backed away from her apologetically as I didn't want to get her in any trouble.

I knew I was to late when I saw Persona frowning not at me ,but Hotaru. To get back his attention I quickly asked who Natsume was.

My mind suddenly burst with dread as I remembered the face to go with that name. Why him?... Anyone else could have been better. Even if Adena seemed to think good of him I still held a grudge at him for getting me into this.

Persona didn't really seem to care about me feelings at all as he shoved me towards Natsume. Natsume who looked as if he had been asleep stared groggily up at me and expressionlessly turned back towards Persona for further instructions.

"Sit," was all he said to me, then looking at the burgundy-red eyed boy next to me said "Watch her carefully." After that he made a quick exit. I could still hear his distinct footsteps as I look back at my new classmates.

They all seemed a little disoriented with the quick introductions. Natsume next to me seemed to not care in the slightest as he went back to sleeping. I steeled myself as I took a look at the only two friendly faces in the room , the happy Narumi, and my cold friend Hotaru. Narumi-sensei looked at me worryingly as he tried to slip back into his lesson. Nobody really payed attention to him, they were all to busy stealing weighed glances at me, except Natsume. The jerk slept on not caring in the slightest of what he'd done.

_Natsumes Point of View_

_Whats all that racket! Cant I ever get a break. I need some sleep after all those crazy late night missions. _

"_Mikan Sakura"_

_As I heard that name I moved the book that was covering my face a little and took a peak. I nearly jumped up in my seat at what I saw._

_It was her… God his conscious had been eating him all night. Now that he saw her alive it only increased. She stayed calm even though she must be incredibly nervous. Her face was covered in a mask of emotionless. It only slipped when she saw Hotaru. _

_Hmm…I guess they're old friends or something. Persona didn't look to happy about it either. _

_Other then that slip up she was doing pretty good. He had to give it to her, for all she'd been through she was holding up pretty good._

"_Natsume"_

_Wait..wait..WAIT..wait_

_Did Persona just say that I'M her partner._

_As I watched him push Polkadots towards me it was finalized. Persona really doesn't know when or how to quit does he? It wasn't enough that he had to do missions he also had to watch the newcomer and show her around. _

_I don't really even care if she escapes now. Lucky her, if she does. The difficulty of getting out would only we a small amount of the pain she would have if she stayed here._

_I nodded even though I didn't really mean it, when Persona said to watch her._

_I actually felt nervous when she sat next to me . I mean even though she obviously didn't notice it people stared at her because she was beautiful. She had this soft warm feeling to her that made you feel at ease. _

_Because he didn't want her to notice him staring he ignored her._

_When she sat down I covered my face again with my manga and pretended to ignore her. When she was done glaring at me I stared at her from under my magazine while only opening my eyes a slither._

_Well I guess I can look out for her for now…. _

* * *

The next update will come soon

SUGGESTIONS are appreciated... FLAMES are not.. they kill my thoughts ;)


End file.
